New Cards in a New Dimension
by Yukimi
Summary: A new Clow book is found and Syaoran can open it? After opening the book, Syaoran accidently releases all the cards except for two. Where can the cards be? Can they be in the Sailor Moon world? CCS/SM crossover R&R please ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Ok peoples!!!!

Don't get mad! I know I'm SUPPOSED to be busy writing 'Simply Magic' or my other fanfics BUT I can't help it!

please read and review! ^_^

**New Cards in a New Dimension **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sailor Moon (wish I did, who doesn't?)

**Prologue **

**By moon_goddess**

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura

"Absolutely" answered Kero

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Kero and Yue were all sitting in the park discussing clow card business.

"What do you mean by another set of Clow cards? There can only be ONE set of CLOW cards and they are now SAKURA cards and have being for the past 3 years!" cried Syaoran.

A cleaner, while cleaning the basements of the Li clan had somehow discovered another Clow Book, so the clan sent Meiling with the book to Japan asking what was going on. (sorry, couldn't think of anyplace other than the basement ^_^)

"Ok, can you please tell us why there is other clow book?" asked Tomoyo

"You see, after Clow Reed created the clow cards...um....the ones that Sakura have, he also created another set, similar to the original ones incase there was a strong danger that needed two sets of Clow cards to defeat. What I don't understand is how this second set ended up in the Li clan. It was supposed to be hidden until needed."

"Well the Li clan IS the descendent of Clow so naturally the second book would be there," said Syaoran

Meiling nodded

"So were is this book?" asked Sakura, she was eager to see what kind of cards they were.

Meiling pulled something out of her backpack. It looked similar to the clow book, but the cover was silver with 'The Clow' written in gold. 

"Wow..!"

"I guess Clow took more time to decorate this book than mine," said Sakura

"No, actually Yue did, Clow couldn't be bothered to decorate it so Yue was landed with the job," said Kero

Everyone turned and looked at Eriol

"What? I already decorated the first one, I wasn't about to waste my time decorating another one." said Eriol

You couldn't really say the her Clow book was decorated, there was pretty much nothing on it,

"So how long did it take you to 'decorate' the first one?" asked Sakura. 

"um.... 2 seconds"

*Sweatdrop!*

"Well that will explain why the cover is sliver then," said Tomoyo changing the subject

Yue nodded

"Well there is only one thing left to do now, and that is to open the book," said Kero. He handed Sakura the Sliver Clow book.

Sakura nodded and took the book. She tried to open it, but it didn't even budge.

"Try using your key" suggested Meiling

"ok"

But it didn't work, nothing worked.

Eriol sat unspeaking, with a knowing smile on his face.

"Why don't you let Syaoran try." he said 

"um...ok," Sakura handed Syaoran the book.

As soon as the book touched his fingers, Syaoran felt a comfortable warmth rush through his body.

The book was opened.

"hunmm?" Sakura was confused, how did Syaoran open the book?

"Sorry Sakura, you already have one set, you can't have two," said Eriol

"oh...."

Meiling couldn't hold her excitement, she hugged Syaoran around the neck while screaming,

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS???? YOU'RE THE MASTER OF THIS CLOW BOOK!! OH MY GOD! THE CLAN'S GOING TO BE SOOOOOO PROUD! AND THEN WE COULD GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOTS OF CHILDREN AND..........AND.........."

Syaoran, after pulling Meiling off of him examined the book.

"Are all the cards the same?" asked Tomoyo

"I'm not sure......." said Syaoran picking up the first card, he read, "The.....

"NO!!! wait!!!" Sakura tried to interrupt but it was too late.

"....Fly"

A huge bird like spirit released from the card. It flapped it's wings, causing wind, and flew around Syaoran.

The wind was picking up the cards as Syaoran desperately tried to catch the escaping cards with his hands. His hands moved around as they suddenly caught a card. Opening his eyes with difficulty, because of the wind, he read....

"The transport?"

Suddenly a huge portal opened in the sky and the rest of the cards flew into the portal. 

______

It was just another day, all five scouts were at Rei's temple. Serena and Rei were arguing, Amy was studying, Lita and Mina were chatting and Luna and Artemis were sweatdroping, watch Serena and Rei. None of them noticed a portal open in the sky and cards flying out of the portal in different directions.

So what do you think??

I'm not sure of what time I should make it in the Sailor Moon world.

Please review! ^_^

And if you have time please read my other fics!!

moon_goddess


	2. Touya?

Thankyou for the reviews ^_^

You guys really made my day!

I brought the 2nd series of Cardcaptor Sakura on VCD (I finally get to see the full japanese version) and also Sakura Wars on DVD.

Has anyone seen Sakura Wars? 

To Raen: If you are reading this, 

if you want to choose the name for the girl then email me at:

moon_goddess_88@hotmail.com

(and that goes for everyone else who wants to email me ^_^ I always answer emails)

**New Cards in a New Dimension**

**chapter 2**

**by moon_goddess**

As the wind died down, Everyone tried to recall what had just happened.

Syaoran felt his hand grow warm as he realized the Clow book was glowing.

"What the...?"

Suddenly a glowing creature began to appear from the book. Everyone watched in amazement as the creature stopped glowing, allowing a clear view of it's true form. 

Kero couldn't believe his eyes, this.........this creature.........was........

Syaoran stared at the figure infront of him. The creature was about Kero's size, a snowy white color and had a pair of wings. It's cat like features included large triangular ears and big green cat eyes. 

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. And the next thing you know, Tomoyo had her camera out, already recording.

"KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!! It's sooooooo kawaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

Eriol laughed.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

Kero burst into tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"What's wrong kero-chan?" asked a concerned Sakura

"It's.......*sniff* It's more kawai than me!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hoe?"

Eriol walked up to Kero and with a finger, patted the sobbing guardian beast on the back.

"Don't worry kero-chan, we still think you're kawaii,"

"Really?" asked Kero in a child like voice.

"Really" stated Sakura, giving him her famous smile

Eriol stood and faced the new comer.

"Hello, Nagerous"

The creature turned and smiled at Eriol.

"Clow!"

____

"You're not Clow Reed?" asked Nagerous

"I'm his half reincarnated form" said Eriol

"Oh...."

"So that's why I'm not your master anymore. Your new master is Syaoran"

"What?" cried a confused Syaoran

"You opened the book, so naturally you're the new master."

Syaoran nodded

Suddenly Syaoran found himself pined to the ground.

"XIAOLANG!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S SOOOOOO GREAT!!!!!!! YOU'RE THE MASTER AND I CAN BE YOUR MISTRESS!!!!!! WE CAN GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOTS OF KIDS..............AND GRANDKIDS.............AND GRAND-GRAND-GRANDKIDS..........." cried Meiling, hugging Syaoran so tight around the neck that his face was slowy turning blue.

____

"So the Transport card has transported the cards into another dimension?" said Syaoran tying to get the facts straight.

Eriol nodded

"So I guess we have to use the dimension card to go to the dimension the cards are in and capture them" said Syaoran

Eriol nodded again

Sakura smiled, Syaoran-kun was always so smart.

"um......Nagerous?" asked Syaoran

"yeah?"

"Is there a shorter name you like to be called? Nagerous is just abit too long"

Nagerous nodded in agreement.

Eriol smiled, "She likes to be called Niger"

Niger smiled.

______

"Ready?" asked Syaoran

The group nodded in response.

Syaoran pulled out key, given to him by Niger. The key was the same as Sakura's original Clow key except for the color.

"Oh Key of Clow,

Power of magic

Power of light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite!"

The Key began to glow and grow. Then finally the key had completely changed into a clow wand. The wand was the same as Sakura's used to be, but it was a green color instead of pink.

"TRANSPORT!!!!! release and dispel!!"

A dark portal appeared in the sky as everyone in the group began to float in towards the portal.

Syaoran and Niger disappeared into the portal first, then followed by Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue, Kero.

Sakura was nearly into the protal when she saw two figures running towards her.

She gasped as she realized how they were.

"Nakuru! and.........and ONIICHAN???"

Touya and Nakuru also began to float towards the protal.

"NO!!! WAIT!!!!!...........W....."

But it was too later, as she too disappeared into the portal. Followed by Nakuru and Touya.

AN: OK, was that a cliffhanger??

I'm not sure. If you think so then I'M SOOOOOO SORRY.

I really didn't mean it. 

forgive me??

please??

please visit:

http://moon_goddess88.tripod.com

I changed my site. Please visit.

And submit your fanfics please!!

moon_goddess 


End file.
